


Baby Bump

by SaryWinchester



Series: Fairytales and Dreams Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaryWinchester/pseuds/SaryWinchester
Summary: One-shot based on my Fairytales and Dreams Verse. Dean wanted to see pictures of when Sam was pregnant with their first son. His brother finally shows him.





	Baby Bump

Baby Bump

 

Dean had just walked out of Tristan's room after putting him down for his nap when he noticed Sam walking towards him. His gaze went down to the rounded out baby bump. At five months you could definitely tell that Sam was pregnant.

 

"Hey baby did Peanut go down easy?" Sam leaned down and gave Dean a chaste kiss.

Dean shook his head and chuckled, "It took some time, he was still hyper from playing outside." He placed a hand on Sam's tummy.

"Ya' fascinated with my belly?" Sam raised a brow and smiled. "I saw the way you stared at it when I was walking towards you."

Dean's cheeks turned a light pink. He shrugged, "I don't know, it's just very noticeable now. There's no mistakin' that our baby's in there."

"Yeah and then pretty soon I'm gonna look like I swallowed a basketball or two." He grimaced. "And the soreness that comes with it."

Dean nodded absentmindedly, not really listening to what his brother was ranting about, "I still haven't seen the pictures of when you were pregnant with Tristan."

"Well we've had some other distractions. Why don't you head downstairs and get comfy on the couch while I get the pictures." Sam turned and headed to their room.

 

Dean went to do as he was told while Sam looked for Tristan's baby albums. His friends, especially Mike and Stacey had gone crazy taking pictures of Sam when he was pregnant the first time.

 

"Wow those are a lot of pictures. Is that all of Peanut when he was a baby?" Dean looked at the albums in Sam's hands.

Sam shook his head and laughed as he sat down next to his brother, "Nope. These are only of me pregnant and of his first year."

"Only?!"

"Mike and Stacey went a little overboard with the camera." He smiled. "I swear all I saw for days were little flashes of light." Sam opened the smallest album in between them. "Okay this one is only the ultrasound pictures." He handed it to Dean and let him take a look. "One of the pictures has a special message." He smiled at the memory.

"Really." Dean smiled as he looked through the album. "Is this the reason why Tris' nickname is Peanut?" He pointed to one of the earlier pictures.

Sam smiled as he looked at the picture that Dean pointed to, "Yeah. He just looked so small and the way he was positioned, he just looked like a little peanut. Ever since then the nickname kinda stuck."

"It's a boy…" Dean whispered when he got to the fifth month. He cleared his throat a few times. "That's our baby boy there."

Sam wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders and held him closer, "Yeah De, that's our boy. He was a small baby. My belly was smaller around that time compared to how it is now." He rubbed his belly lovingly.

"I'm ready for more. I wanna see your pregnant pictures." Dean put the first album to the side.

"'Kay." He picked up the following album. "This one is from my pregnancy all the way to Tris's birth." Sam hesitated with this album because of some of the pictures of him and Mike.

 

Dean looked through the pictures, he admired at how beautiful his little brother looked as his stomach grew every month. He tensed when he got to a picture where Mike had his arms wrapped around Sam's waist and was giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

"Y-you can tell Mike really loved you." He flipped the page. Luckily the next page had only pictures of Sam.

"Yeah he did, but I could never love him. I never got over you, even after four years apart."

"Did you attempt to love him?" Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Sam grabbed Dean's hand and gently gave it a squeeze, "I was so upset and angry with you that I did try, but at the same time I held back. We were together five months and in all that time all we did was kiss and sometimes shared a bed. Nothing more ever happened. He was so patient with me, but in the end he realized that I could never get over you and we just went back to being friends."

"I might be a jerk for saying this, but I'm very glad that you didn't give up on loving me." Dean looked down at their joined hands then back at Sam's face. "You're mine and Mike would've definitely had a fight in his hands." He gave a bright smile.

"Oh I don't doubt that. You never did like to share what was yours, especially when it came to me."

"Hey I shared my stuff!" Dean looked indignant.

"Yeah? When?" Sam raised a brow.

"I always shared my stuff with you." He looked satisfied with his answer.

Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled, "I meant with other kids."

"I didn't need to share my stuff with them. They had more than we ever did." He huffed. "Now let's get back to these." He pointed to the pictures.

"Mhmm okay De."

 

Dean flipped through more pages till he got to one of Sam at nine months. His belly was big and rounded. In the picture Sam had his shirt rolled up exposing his belly. His arms were wrapped around his lower abdomen and he was staring at it lovingly.

 

"You look so beautiful Sammy." Dean whispered.

Sam smiled brightly, dimples standing out, "I'm glad you seem to think so. At that time I felt as big as a house."

Dean chuckled as he leaned over and planted a passionate kiss on his brother's pouty lips, "You didn't get that big...But I think that you're gonna grow bigger this time." He snapped his mouth shut when he realized what he had said. "I…I didn't mean to call…" He was quieted by a kiss from Sam.

"I know what you meant and I agree. Right now I'm as big as when I was seven months." He kissed him again. "Four days later I gave birth to Tris."

 

They looked through the last album. Sam told Dean the story behind every picture his brother pointed to. As Sam reminisced Dean would rub his lover's belly. The baby kicked every once in a while.

 

"Someone loved making mud pies and I'm surprised you let him." Dean chuckled at the picture of a muddy toddler. "But then again you loved playing in the mud too huh Sammy." He grinned cheekily.

"You did too!" Sam pouted, but ended up giving a small smile.

"Whatcha doin'?" Tristan rubbed his sleepy eyes.

 

They guys hadn't noticed their son until he was standing in front of them. He still looked tired, his ever present bear in his arms. Dean picked him up and placed him on his lap.

 

"Daddy was just showing me pictures of when you were a baby. Like this one of you all muddy." Dean kissed the top of his head. "Did he tell ya' that we used to play in the mud after it had rained the night before?"

The little boy shook his head, "Nope." He yawned.

Dean tickled him, "Well maybe I'll tell ya' after you've completely woken up sleepyhead."

 

Tristan giggled and tried to get help from his pregnant father. He was definitely awake after Sam and Dean tag-teamed him with tickles. He turned to his father and asked him to tell him the story about the mud.

 

"Okay okay now that I have you undivided attention I can tell you the story."

 

Dean proceeded to tell his son a few stories from their childhood. He was happy that he finally got to see actual pictures of what he had only imagined before. His favorite was that he was experiencing it instead of being in the dark like last time.

 

The End


End file.
